Parie holds the key to her past A Greyson Chance
by Theworldismyvision
Summary: Blair dylan , an orphan, a nobody.Is about to find out who she truly is,but can she keep hold of her friends and love interest when it is revealed?.


Blair Avery Dylan (born 15th august 1997) 14 years old.

Blair is a orphan,she was found wondering the streets alone aged was found with no name no money no nothing,but a locket.  
No one could find her parent's or grandparent's months and months people searched for her parent's posters where stapled to every tree and leaflets were delivered to every door,for 8 months they kept looking and looking they even put her on the world wide news why when they are so many other ophans why her? because her story was differen't from so many others.  
She wasn't harmed she was perfectly healthy, a very happy child but she couldn't remember anything at all the only thing she owned was just a silver heart shaped locket,with "Even if we are apart, you forever have a place in my Heart! I fell in love with you the day you were born" the end of the 8 months the press calmed about the amazement of her story less and less people talked about the more and more days of no news went by.

There's just something about her... something unusual her presence brings bliss.

Ten years have now passed Blair has been thrown for pillar to post,people promised her the world,then never signed the is by now she doesn't believe in happy endings for her they are just fairytales and they don't is still high spirated though.

So I guess I should talk about friends, my best friend is Lauren she's fiesty!, and 's Mia she has the taylor swift hair going 's the young innocent one. and that's really it well i wouldn't call them friends but aqauintences The sun shone through the glass squared window's,kid's groans filled the is a saturday so no school we all just hang here.. well I say hang but this was their home.  
Every saturday and sunday the routines the same. Argue about what we should have for Breakfast,Argue about what we should have for Lunch,Argue about what we should have for Dinner. Then argue about what to have on the place would drain anybody but it's all ive ever known.I guess Im lucky somepeople don't have fresh water to drink let alone a roof over their of the girls here are in more emoitional pain then myself because they can remember when they were abandoned.I can't I just remember being brought all say I'm lucky that I don't know what happened.

I strolled along the corridor daydreaming about the day ahead,I heard angry screaming and shouting loads of voices yelling "yeah get her!" she held onto the door way and looked into the TV room.

two girls younger then me were fighting,not like cat fighting they were throwing real heavy punches at each of them had middle length brown hair and the other had long blonde hair

"Hey knock it off now!"she screamed at the top of her lungs the girls in the background stopped chanting,the two girls continued to fight."stop it!".Blair ran other to them dodging the most broken toys on the floor and jumping over the red tacky couch,she dragged the brunette off her and quickly moved inbetween them."Now if you continue fighting you'll have to go through me first."the girls stared at each other tensely then huffed and started to cool off trying to keep their dignity."Why on earth were you fighting?"everyone looked around trying to keep composed "well?... freya?"the Brunette,"chloe?" the blonde.

She gazed around the room at all the girls,they were nervous."chrissy?" Little chrissy she's the little innocent one from all the girls the one with little curly pigtails you just want to dress her up like a little nights she wakes up crying ,her mum and dad died in a plane crash and her grandparents are too old to look after her, they often visit her.I look at her like she's a younger me Ever since shes got here Everyone treats her like she's an outcast,I used to be treated like one then everyone got adopted or were old enough to leave.I can't wait till I leave This dump.

"Yes Blair?" her big pupils stared so innocently at me."What happened?" "They were fighting over what to watch tonight then they started to attack each other with insults then physically."

I grabbed both of their shoulders and shoke them lightly hugging them"Girls? over the tv really? you guy's should-" I was cut off freya crossed her arms in boredem "stick together we know you say it all the time!".I just sarcastically smiled at her rudeness.


End file.
